narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Tenzo Uchiha
History Tenzo and his parents had moved to Kirigakure just a few weeks before Itachi slaughtered everyone in the Uchiha Clan. However, he wouldn't stay in the village long. Being an independent type, he set off to explore the world, even having just graduated from the ninja academy. He had the desire to train with many different people, wanting to learn several different techniques. However, aside from learning his basic fighting skills, not much of interest happened during his time abroad. It was shortly after his 20th birthday that he would return to Kirigakure, having recieved word of his parents ill health. As it were, both of his parents had succumbed to old age and were dying, something that was tragic to Tenzo, as he had spent a majority of his life away from his parents. He now resides happily in Kirigakure, serving the country his parents chose to seek refuge in, a loyal Mist-nin 'til death. Shortly after his return to the mist, Tenzo was recruited by Isaribi Kimura to join a tactical group known as Gosazanami, leading the mid-ranged squad. The group was later disbanded, however Tenzo would continue to train privately with Isaribi, creating and honing several techniques that only he knows. After a year of training with Isaribi, Tenzo had little left to learn and continued his training on his own, though he would remain good friends with Isaribi up until his former sensei's death. Shortly following Isaribi's passing, Tenzo set out to take up his teacher's role in the village and applied to become a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. After completing his tests, Tenzo was accepted into the group and was chosen by the Sandaime Mizukage to become the Yonban Yōnnin of the Mist. Following Xiarawst's promotion to Rokudaime Mizukage, Tenzo was selected to be head of Kiri's ANBU forces and promoted to Niban Yōnnin of the Mist. Tenzo now spends his days training with his recently adopted student, though his is often seen lazily wandering the village when there is nothing else for him to do. Personality Tenzo is normally a very easy-going individual, often seen lounging around Kirigakure. His lazy tendencies seem to go unnoticed by his superiors, however that is likely due to his willingness to take immediate action when directed. He can be a bit of a flirt, but usually only if he knows the woman. When it comes to confrontation, he generally avoids it, not liking to exert himself if not needed, however he is known to occasionally approach fellow Mist-nin at random to issue a sparring challenge. His demeanor is generally very polite and he will normally speak in a very formal manner to those he isn't well acquianted with. However, when it comes to his friends, he is much more casual. Appearance He almost always has his Sharingan inactive. His normal attire consists of a white vest that has one strap across his left shoulder, similar to those worn by shinobi of Sunagakure. He wears a sort of red cloth bearing the Uchiha crest hung from his waist similar to Sasuke Uchiha, though his fits around his waist without having to be secured by a rope belt. However, during missions, unless governed otherwise, he wears his standard issue flak jacket over a tight black shirt with medium length sleeves. He does not wear his headband on his forehead, as he has two tattooed dots, signifying his ties to the Kaguya clan. Rather, his forehead protected is attached to the strap coming down across his shoulder. Also, Tenzo can always be seen with his swords strapped to his back; Akuma-ken and Samehada. His hair, instead of white as is customary to the Kaguya clan, shows the characteristic onyx black of the Uchiha Clan. Abilities As is to be expected, he is capable of utilizing his Sharingan, though he can only use the third-tomoe state, as he does not possess the Mangekyo form. He is also fully capable of manipulating his bones due to the Shikotsumyaku. This ability grants him extreme regeneration speed as well as the capability of fortifying his bones, making them more dense than steel. In addition to both his Kekkei Genkai, he has formally signed the Taka Summoning Contract, via Xirawst. In regards to the hawk summon, he has undergone the sage training with Xiarawst in the Takaten Mountains, though he has yet to use it in combat. Being a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Tenzo is also a highly skilled swordsman, making kenjutsu his primary fighting style. He uses his unique sword as both a weapon and a shield, though he does not rely on his sword alone. Throughout his life, Tenzo has trained with several skilled shinobi from around the world, gaining him a diverse skillset and thorough understanding of ninjutsu and taijutsu. Shortly before his time training under Isaribi, Tenzo developed a unique technique that would classify as nintaijutsu. This technique is called Fire Release Armor and is used to stem more of his personal techniques. Special Equipment During his time traveling, he came to know a man by the name of Zexyo, who at the time was in charge of an organization called Tenmei. The two came to be friends, though Zexyo later revealed that he was dying of a rare blood disease, similar to that of Kimimaro. As a sign of their friendship, Tenzo agreed to head the organization in Zexyo's absence. It was then that Zexyo gifted Tenzo with his sword, Akuma-ken, later dying of heart complications. Tenmei is no longer active, though Tenzo remains owner of the sword. The sword possesses the ability to change its shape at the will of its owner, using a small amount of their chakra. The drawbacks to his sword are that the blade itself can only expand to the extent of how much metal is actually in the sword before it becomes fragile. This means that if the sword is expanded beyond it's normal size, the sword loses stability and becomes brittle. If the sword is made to be too small, the extra metal in the blade become very dense and heavy, making it hard to use. In addition to his personal sword, Akuma-ken, Tenzo also is the wielder of Samehada. Category:Characters Category:Male